Forum:What do you think the final total bounty of the Straw Hats will be by the end of One Piece?
We know that after the timeskip and the end of the current Saga (Saga, not arc), some of their bounties will definitely go up. Current Bounties -- since the war at Marineford: Luffy -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli400,000,000 (It's Luffy; it's going up. Bigtime.) Zoro -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli120,000,000 (Definitely going up -- especially considering that he can now use at least 1 type of Haki, and he trained under a shichibukai.) Nami -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli16,000,000 (Nami's will definitely go up. Just a gut feeling, I can't really say what exactly make me feel that way though.) Usopp (Sogeking) -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli30,000,000 (Yep, that'll go up -- no idea how much though) Sanji -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli77,000,000 (His will be going up -- a lot. Like Zoro, he can use at least 1 type of Haki now.) Tony Tony Chopper -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli50 (This is just pitiful, but I'm very surprised it didn't go up a lot more after Enies Lobby, unless Kumadori either didn't remember who beat him, or didn't want it to get out that he lost to a raindeer -- or possibly CP9 left the marines; only Oda knows right now. Anyways, Chopper's bounty will be going up, if not for any other reason save that he is the doctor of the Straw Hat crew.) Robin -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli80,000,000 (Robin's is going up -- the government is terrified that she will find out what the True History is, and/or that she might possibly hint at trying to revive an ancient weapon.) Franky -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli44,000,000 (Not sure what could cause his to go up, so it will probably stay at what it is for now.) Brook -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli33,000,000 (Same as Franky -- not sure what could possibly cause it to be raised.) Anyways, the total bounty for the entire crew is currently http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli800,000,050. I wouldn't be at all suprised if, by the end of the series, it surpassed, if only slightly, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli1,000,000,000. Anything beyond that, at least right now, seems excessive. (Then again, we still have at least 1 more member joining the crew, by Luffy's original count of 10 crew members, and we have no idea what possible bounty he/she/it could have upon joining, or whether it will rise after joining.) Actually, Luffy said, and i quote, that he wanted "AL LEAST 10"' members to his crew, he didn't say JUST 10. '''So my belief is that we can expect more than just 1 or 2 more crew member to the strawhats, which means the '''bounty could go beyond 1,000,000,000'. This is unless of course some crew members don't have bounties, which in the one piece world is very unlikely. Plus Oda has Lufffy being very similar to Roger so I'd expect that Luffy's crew wouldn't be so much more extremely smaller than Roger's, I mean the crew size will still be smaller than a normal crew probably, but knowing luffy, the bounties will definatly continue to rise as he will definatly continue to defy the world government plus defeat many major enemy's. Also he will probably save another country or two along the way as well, and knowing Akainu and the world government leaders, They'll want to cover that up, which this will also probably make luffy's bounty rise as well as well as maybe the crew's. So really the possibitlies of the upcoming bounties are unlimited. We have no way of knowing what Oda has instore for us at all and for all we know it could be something we didn't even see coming. That's why I would not yet limit the bounty amount or crew member amount as the story is still unfolding before us, and the chances that anything could happen are still very high. But I do agree that Chopper's bounty need a mega uplift as it's unfair, i think, that he's concidered a pet and not a full crew member, and that that's the marine's reason for thinking he's not a threat or danger to them when he can be plenty dangerous when he needs to be now and can definatly be concidered a threat to the world gorverment (even if he doesn't want to be) (Chopper, you definatly got your wish, of being the (CUTEST! XD) monster that could protect your nakama! XD)